22 November
by Magazen Kalashnikova
Summary: Ketika kau kehilangan seseorang yang tampak buruk di matamu, kau terlalu terlambat untuk menyadarinya bahwa mereka adalah orang yang sangat penting dalam hidupmu.


**Disclaimer:  
**Seandainya Naruto punya saya… Sasuke nggak akan ninggalin Konoha.

**Warning:  
**OOC, AU, dan sebagainya. Don't like don't read, kay?

* * *

**22 November  
**

* * *

"Kau tidak pulang, Sasuke?" satu-satunya gadis merah jambu bertanya pada sosok yang duduk di bangku paling belakang.

"Hm…," si remaja tanggung merespon dengan enggan. "Tidak, aku malas."

"Kau tidak takut ayah dan ibumu khawatir?" sebuah pertanyaan kembali terlontar dari mulut gadis merah jambu.

"Mereka tidak akan peduli," Sasuke berkata. "Seingatku… yang mereka pikirkan hanya Itachi. Jadi tidak masalah bagiku untuk pulang atau tidak."

"Kau iri?" nada sang gadis terdengar lembut namun menusuk ketika mengucapkannya.

Pertanyaan itu membuat suasana di sekitarnya hening seketika. Apa yang dikatakan temannya memang benar. Perhatian kedua orang tuanya tersita sang kakak yang lebih banyak mengukir prestasi daripada dirinya. Namun Sasuke cukup angkuh untuk mengakui bahwa ia merasa iri.

"Untuk apa aku iri pada makhluk keriput seperti itu?" timpalnya. "Terlebih lagi, kau tidak pernah merasakan punya orang tua seperti orang tuaku, kan? Jadi kau tidak perlu mencampuri urusanku," kalimatnya terhenti, ia mengambil napas sejenak sebelum membuka mulutnya untuk melanjutkan perkataan yang tadi namun sosok lain yang mendengarkannya mendahului.

"Sasuke…."

"Aku benci mereka. Lihat!" kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk mata kanannya. "Kenapa aku harus lahir seperti ini? Aku benci dengan ibuku yang melahirkanku dengan keadaan seperti ini."

"Memangnya apa yang salah dengan itu?"

"Jelas saja semua ini tidak benar! Aku tidak mau berbagi hal yang sama dengan Itachi."

"Kau menceritakan semuanya seakan-akan mereka itu sangat buruk di matamu. Bagaimana pun juga mereka tetap orangtuamu, kan?"

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya sebelum menimpali ucapan gadis bersurai merah jambu. "Ah, daripada menceritakan orang tuaku yang membosankan, aku ingin tahu bagaimana hubungan keluargamu. Ayo…, Sakura, ceritakan!" Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia tidak mau membahas hubungan keluarganya.

Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu tersenyum. "Yah, ayah dan ibuku memang baik. Aku sangat menyayangi mereka."

"Sudah kuduga kau tidak akan mengerti."

"Tapi…, itu bukan berarti tidak ada pertengkaran dalam keluargaku. Hal itu pasti terjadi di setiap keluarga, Sasuke. Yang membedakannya adalah bagaimana setiap anggota keluarga dapat mengatasi masalahnya," sang gadis berkata.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, ke arah langit sore yang mulai berwarna kemerahan. Ada yang aneh dengan sorot matanya ketika ia mengatakan semua itu.

"Begitukah?" Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Tapi, kau tahu, aku sudah tidak tinggal bersama mereka lagi."

"Kalian bertengkar?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Hal yang lain. Jika kau ingin bertemu dengan mereka, dengan senang hati aku akan mengajakmu. Mereka orang yang baik."

"Eeh, sekarang juga?" Sasuke bertanya dengan antusias sampai-sampai ia berdiri dari kursinya… dan kehilangan sisi _stoic_-nya untuk sesaat.

"Tentu," jawab Sakura, ia memberikan senyum tertulusnya.

"Ayo."

Keduanya bergegas meninggalkan sekolah. Mereka berjalan di tepian jalan besar, melewati gedung-gedung yang tinggi, mampir di beberapa toko, dan memakan camilan yang mereka beli di ujung jalan.

"Hei, masih jauh tidak?" tanya Sasuke, dingin seperti biasa.

Sakura tersenyum teduh. "Beberapa blok lagi."

Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri di depan Sasuke. "Omong-omong, karena sebentar lagi kita sampai, kau harus menutup matamu."

"Eh, kenapa begitu?"

"Sudah, lakukan saja."

Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya sebagai tanda penolakan. Tapi pada akhirnya ia melakukannya juga seperti yang diminta Sakura. "Ugh, baiklah."

Mereka meneruskan perjalanan. Sakura menuntun Sasuke karena untuk saat ini ia tidak bisa melihat apa pun kecuali kegelapan. Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendengar suara gerbang yang di buka. Sepertinya mereka sudah sampai di halaman rumah orangtuanya, pikir si rambut hitam.

"Sakura, kita sudah sampai?"

"Ya, sebentar lagi," gadis itu menjawab lembut.

Tak lama kemudian mereka berhenti. Sasuke tidak tahu di mana mereka sekarang. Yang pasti mereka belum masuk ke dalam rumah karena sejak tadi ia tidak mendengar suara keriut pintu yang dibuka atau suara ibu Sakura yang menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan hangat seperti dalam bayangannya. Ia hanya merasakan semilir angin yang sedikit basah pertanda sebentar lagi akan hujan. Ia bisa merasakan Sakura melepaskan lengannya.

"Ayah, ibu, bagaimana kabar kalian?" Pemuda itu mendengar Sakura berbicara.

"Hei, apa aku sudah boleh membuka mataku?" Sakura tidak menjawab dan terus berbicara pada orang tuanya.

"Aku harap kalian sehat-sehat saja. Aku juga baik-baik saja di sini. Omong-omong, ayah, ibu…, ada seorang teman yang ingin aku kenalkan pada kalian."

Sasuke kembali menautkan alisnya. Ia masih menutup kedua matanya karena belum menerima perintah dari temannya. Tapi…, apakah ini hanya perasaannya saja atau cara Sakura berbicara pada orang tuanya memang seolah-olah dipisahkan oleh sebuah pembatas yang sangat jauh. Mengapa sejak tadi ia tidak mendengar suara orang tua temannya?

"Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, dia teman sekelasku. Meskipun terkadang ia sangat dingin pada orang-orang… seperti es balok yang besar itu, Bu, tapi dia anak yang baik."

Sasuke spontan membuka kedua matanya mendengar komentar temannya yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya seperti es balok. Ia hendak protes, namun suaranya tercekat ketika ia menyadari keadaan lingkungan sekitarnya. Ekspresinya tidak dapat digambarkan, antara terkejut, tidak percaya, ngeri, dan bahkan ia sendiri tidak bisa mengidentifikasi perasaan apa saja yang saat ini tengah ia rasakan. Sekarang ia berdiri di tengah-tengah pemakaman yang hening. Bisa kau bayangkan? PEMAKAMAN!

Sasuke melihat temannya tengah berlutut di samping dua buah makam yang berdampingan. Sedangkan tangan kanannya mengusap-usap salah satu nisan yang ia ajak bicara. Buket bunga lili yang dibelinya sebelum kemari kini sudah berada di tengah-tengah makam tersebut.

"Maafkan aku ya, ayah, ibu. Aku baru bisa mengunjungi kalian hari ini. Belakangan ini aku sangat sibuk dengan tugas-tugas di sekolah. Tapi hari ini aku sangat senang karena ada yang mau menemaniku mengunjungi kalian."

Bibir Sasuke bergetar namun ia memaksakan dirinya untuk mengucapkan pertanyaan yang tengah berputar-putar di kepalanya meskipun itu terdengar konyol di telinganya sendiri. "Sakura…, k-kau… tidak… sedang… bercanda, kan?"

Gadis yang ditanya menoleh ke arahnya. Ia menggeleng. "Ah, ya, maafkan aku Sasuke. Aku hampir lupa untuk memberitahumu kalau kau sudah boleh membuka matamu…," ia berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "…selamat datang di rumah kedua orangtuaku."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak sadar jika sesuatu yang hangat dan basah jatuh mengalir melewati pipinya. Mulutnya terbuka namun ia bingung harus mengatakan apa. Sampai-sampai hanya satu kata yang keluar dari mulutnya dengan nada yang bergetar. "Sakura…"

Gadis yang dipanggil namanya itu menepuk-nepuk tanah di sampingnya. Memberi gestur agar Sasuke ikut berlutut dengannya. "Nah, kemarilah!" ajaknya.

Pemuda itu mengikuti ajakan Sakura. "Kau mau mengucapkan sesuatu pada ayah dan ibuku?"

Sasuke menatap temannya bingung. Selama ini ia belum pernah melakukan apa yang dilakukan oleh temannya itu. Berbicara dengan nisan orang yang kita kenal seolah-olah kita berbicara dengan orang yang masih hidup. Hidungnya mulai memerah. Selapis tipis cairan bening bahkan menggenangi kelopak matanya. Sedikit banyak ia merasa bersalah karena telah mengangkat topik tentang orang tua di hadapan Sakura yang ternyata seorang yatim piatu.

Bukannya berbicara dengan orang tua Sakura, pemilik surai hitam ini malah memeluk erat temannya dan berhasil menjatuhkan air matanya. "Maaf… maafkan aku, Sakura, maaf," ia tidak tahu kenapa tapi saat ini ia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Dan hanya kata maaf yang terlintas di benaknya.

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf, Sasuke? Sudah, tidak apa-apa."

"Maaf… maafkan aku, Sakura," kembali kata itu terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Ayah, ibu, sepertinya temanku sedang bersedih. Ditambah lagi… hari mulai gelap. Kurasa kunjunganku sampai di sini saja dulu, ya. Kalian jangan marah. Kapan-kapan kami akan datang lagi, jadi kalian tidak usah khawatir. Aku pamit, ayah, ibu," ucap Sakura.

Mereka bangkit dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Sasuke sudah berhenti menjatuhkan air matanya.

Sakura membuka pembicaraan di tengah perjalanan pulang mereka. "Mungkin kau berpikir aku ini aneh karena berbicara dengan batu nisan. Tapi…, begitulah caraku agar bisa merasakan mereka tetap bersamaku di mana pun aku berada. Karena kau tahu? Orang-orang yang kau sayangi…, sampai kapan pun akan tetap hidup dalam hatimu, Sasuke."

Remaja tanggung itu menatap temannya intens. "Sakura…"

"Kau tahu, alasan aku membawamu ke tempat peristirahatan terakhir orang tuaku? Aku ingin menunjukkan bahwa saat kau kehilangan seseorang yang sering kau maki, seseorang yang kau pikir kau membencinya padahal tidak, kau telah terlambat untuk menyadari satu hal. Bahwa mereka sangat berarti dalam hidupmu lebih dari apapun yang ada di dunia ini. Aku tidak ingin kau menyesal."

"Aku pernah membuat ibuku menangis, dan kau tahu apa bagian terburuknya? Aku tidak sempat meminta maaf padanya. Sampai keesokan harinya, aku mendengar berita tentang kecelakaan mobil yang dikendarai mereka. Saat itu aku menyadari satu hal, hadiah ulang tahun terburuk yang pernah aku dapatkan adalah berita tentang kematian kedua orangtuaku. Dan selama tujuh tahun ini, penyesalan itu sejujurnya masih belum hilang sepenuhnya," Sasuke bisa melihat kilauan di mata temannya. Gadis itu pun sebenarnya ingin menangis, namun ia bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Sakura…,"

"Kau itu unik. Kau jenius, kau memiliki segalanya. Semua talenta yang diinginkan orang lain. Perbedaan yang kau miliki itu membuatmu tampak unik dengan ciri khas yang hanya dimiliki olehmu. Jadi, jangan pernah menyalahkan ibumu karena telah melahirkanmu dengan keadaan seperti ini, Sasuke. Justru ibumu telah melahirkan seorang anak yang luar biasa sepertimu."

Mereka berhenti di pertigaan karena arah rumah mereka yang berbeda. "Nah, sampai di sini saja tur kita hari ini. Hati-hati, ya!" ucap Sakura. Gadis itu kembali melangkah dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasuke.

Untuk sesaat pemilik surai hitam itu terpaku di tempatnya. Ia menatap lurus ke arah punggung temannya yang semakin menjauh kemudian ia tersenyum dalam diam.

"Percaya atau tidak, kau sudah membuang semua kebodohanku selama ini, terima kasih. Kau benar-benar membuatku menyadarinya. Aku tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa kedua orang tuaku."

Remaja tanggung itu mengeluarkan ponselnya, ada pemberitahuan _e-mail_ masuk di sana. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan tanggal yang tertera di layar awal ponselnya. Hari ini, 22 November, tepat tujuh tahun setelah kematian orang tua sang gadis yang beberapa saat yang lalu bersamanya.

...

end

* * *

A/N:

Halo minna…, ini fanfic pertama saya, sekaligus coba-coba juga apakah saya pantas menulis di sini. Tapi... saya ngerasa kok karakternya ketuker ya? Ah, lupakan saja. Gimana pendapat kalian? Baguskah? Jelek? Boring? Flat? Atau apa? Kalau tidak keberatan silakan isi kotak reviewnya ya. Concrit, flame (asal isinya masuk akal dan bisa dipertanggungjawabkan), komentar, kritik, dan saran saya terima dengan senang hati. Gomen kalo ada typo, saya uda cek lagi tapi selalu ada yang lolos pengeditan.

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic saya… (^_^)


End file.
